Dingin Musim Panas
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Dan dinginnya es krim membuat mereka lebih dekat di bawah sinar matahari musim panas./special to kuramichan/complete


***** Sebuah hadiah untuk seseorang dengan nama akun ' **kuramichan** '

 **DISCLAIMER**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Crypton Future Media

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING**

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

[[ * Dingin Musim Panas * ]]

.

.

.

Tokyo tengah di landa musim panas. Pukul delapan pagi, namun matahari telah menyengat kulit hingga panas. Pengeras suara tak henti-hentinya berbicara, lalu lalang sebagian orang menambah ramai suasana stasiun. Fukase berjalan perlahan, sesekali mengeratkan genggaman pada tas selempangnya. Panas. Peluh keringat mulai menghias, Fukase berharap kaos miliknya tidak basah oleh keringat.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ini meleleh,"

Fukase menoleh ke samping, seorang anak kecil tengah merengek akibat es krim yang berada di tangannya meleleh. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kelakuan polos anak itu mungkin sedikit menghiburnya.

' _Mungkin dengan makan es krim di saat panas seperti ini akan lebih enak,'_

Pikiran Fukase seketika pecah ketika sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di pundaknya. Dirinya langsung berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis bersurai toska yang tak ia kenal tengah menatap dirinya. Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu.

"…Ini untukmu,"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya memandang bingung. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu memebrinya langsung pada tangan Fukase dan melangkah pergi. Fukase berusaha menghentikannya, tapi keberadaan gadis itu telah lenyap dalam kerumunan. Dirinya menatap benda itu, sebuah stik es krim dengan bertuliskan ucapan selamat karena mendapatkan hadiah dengan menukar stik tersebut untuk mendapatkan es krim gratis. Fukase memasang wajah aneh. Ia merasa berada di antara keberuntungan dan kehinaan. Dirinya mungkin beruntung, karena mendapatkan suatu keinginan yang datang sangat cepat.

Oh, terimakasih Dewi Fortuna.

Tapi, dalam kata lain…

…ini stik bekas bukan?

Fukase menghela napas. Apakah hanya dengan berpakaian kaos tipis dan celana pendek selutut ini membuat dirinya seperti seorang pemulung? Oh, yang benar saja. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran semacam itu. Yang membuatnya aneh, kenapa gadis bersurai toska itu memberikannya? Seharusnya gadis itu bisa memakan es krim sekali lagi. Dan Fukase dilanda kebingungan setengah mati.

.

.

Fukase menjilat es krim vanilla yang berada di tangannya. Memakan es krim di tengah musim panas ini memang sangat nikmat, terlebih lagi bayang-bayang gadis bersurai toska itu berputar di otaknya. Oh, dirinya tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dan hari ini Fukase ingin menemui gadis itu. Walau lalu-lalang orang tidak terlalu banyak seperti di hari kemarin, namun matanya masih belum bisa menemukan gadis bersurai toska itu. Tigah puluh menit berlalu, Fukase tidak kunjung menemukannya. Kini es krim vanillanya telah habis, helaan napas kembali keluar. Fukase berharap bisa berjumpa dengan gadis bersurai toska itu secepat mungkin.

.

.

Pukul dua belas. Matahari yang bersinar membuat hawa panas. Fukase bersandar pada dinding dekat dengan loket karcis, sesekali matanya menatap sekeliling, dan sekali lagi yang ia cari masih belum di temukan. Sudah tiga hari terlewati, namun Fukase masih belum menemukan gadis bersurai toska itu. Seketika terlintas di pikiran Fukase, untuk apa dirinya menunggu gadis itu? Itu dari keinginan dari hati kecilnya. Fukase bangkit, ia harus segera pulang, Fukase tidak ingin menjadi penghuni tetap statiun ini.

"Maaf, kau menginjak kertasku,"

"Eh?!"

Fukase terkejut, dengan sigap dirinya menghindar. Dirinya menatap seseorang yang tengah membungkuk mengambil sesuatu yang tak sengaja ia injak.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Seru Fukase, membuat gadis dan sebagian orang menatap pemuda itu.

"Umm…Kita pernah bertemu?"

Fukase ingin menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat. Gadis itu lupa begitu saja dengan dirinya?!

Pemuda itu mulai kikuk. "Etto…K-kau yang memberikanku…sebuah kayu?- Bukan! Sebuah stik! Ya, s-stik es krim! K-kemarin- Bukan! 3 hari yang lalu!" Fukase berusaha mejelaskan kepada gadis itu. Namun hasilnya, gadis itu menatap bingung ke arah Fukase. Wajah pemuda itu mulai terhias rona merah. Dengan cepat, Fukase menggerakkan tangannya untuk merogoh saku baju dan mengambil sesuatu.

"I-ini, apa kau mengingatnya?"

Gadis itu mengambil stik yang berada di tangan Fukase. Ya, kini ia mengingatnya. Ia ingat pemuda ini yang tidak sengaja ia beri stik berhadiah tiga hari yang lalu. Gadis itu membalik stik di tangannya.

' _Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dekat?'_

Tulisan dengan tinta hitam terlihat di stik itu. Gadis itu menatap Fukase yang tengah bersemu malu, tak lama wajah gadis itu mulai memanas. Wajah mereka berdua tengah memerah, malu melanda. Fukase berpikir, mungkin ini adalah hal aneh yang ia lakukan seumur hidup. Oh, Tuhan.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku," Fukase menatap bingung ke arah gadis itu. "Umurku 17 tahun, sekolah di SMA Sakura, golongan darahku B, Aku memiliki satu orang kakak laki-laki," Miku menatap ke arah Fukase seraya tersenyum. Tingkah gadis itu membuat wajahnya kembali merona, Miku yang melihat reaksi Fukase juga ikut merona.

Fukase menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Etto…A-aku Kurowa Fukase, 19 tahun, jurusan keperawatan di Universitas Crypton, golongan darahku O, dan aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan," Fukase memberanikan manatap Miku. "B-bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu es krim?"

Miku terkejut, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan,"

Dan dinginnya es krim membuat mereka lebih dekat di bawah sinar matahari musim panas.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Ini hasil tanggung jawab abang buat kuramichan(?) /Njay! Ambigu!/ Ya, maaf kalo ceritanya garing TwT pas liat reviews tadi pagi langsung buru-buru ngadepin laptop :v /Niat banget nih anak/ Wahahaha dapet temen yang suka pair FukaseMiku :"))) *hugs* *loph loph* *disambit* Dilihat dari ending gitu banget yak (_ _") langsung nge-jleb(?)

Oke, ini cerita terserah mau di buat apa(?) :v Takjil pendamping buka puasa juga boleh kok *Dor!*

Hidup FukaseMiku! Hip Hip Huray!

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
